


小酒馆

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: 一醉酒就很离谱的老板娘金娜/其实想非常严肃的救世主女士





	小酒馆

**Author's Note:**

> bgm：Affection by CAS. 有点色气但挺好听的歌～

Roni的小酒馆来了位新客人。

新客人喜欢坐在窗边，每次都只点杯低度数的酒，垂着眼，看着窗外吹风。新客人总穿着那件红色的夹克，金发搭在胸前，在喧闹与欢腾中，静静地坐上一晚上。

Roni身子撑在酒吧的柜台上，跟客人调笑着，偶尔看她一眼。小镇很小，小到她几乎认识每一位来客，偶然有新的客人出现，在她亲密的笑容和一杯恰到好处的鸡尾酒下，很快就会缴械投降。但金发女人每次都只是露出一个礼貌的笑容，谢绝她的好意，几乎有些固执地要一杯苹果酒。

苹果酒，Roni抿抿唇，没精打采地朝配好的酒里丢上几块冰块，懒洋洋地趴在柜台上，把酒杯递给她。金发女人浅绿色的眸中露出少许笑意，但就在Roni想开口说些什么时，她又转身坐回窗边。

不只是她有所尝试，酒吧的熟客们，都对这位陌生的金发女人感到好奇。但既然连Roni迷人的笑容都打动不了对方，他们那些小伎俩自然无法施展。人们端着酒杯，用最动听的赞美试着和她搭上话，金发女人以温和的笑容一一回绝，又重新看向窗外，吹着凉凉的夜风。

因此，即使金发女人已经在小酒馆坐了十来个晚上，她的存在仍然像重重迷雾。酒吧熟客们拿她打赌，全都以失落告终。Roni大概是和她说话最多的一个，因为对方每晚都会在请她配制一杯苹果酒后，礼貌地说声谢谢。

每个月总有那么一天，小酒馆有一场热热闹闹的狂欢，酒吧的熟客们带来最好的酒，他们打开聚光灯和巨大的音响，举着酒瓶跳舞。Roni喜欢这样热热闹闹的场面，她站在柜台前，弯着那双漂亮的褐色眼睛，常有醉酒的绅士吻着她的手背，将她从柜台后请出来，她随着音乐的节拍，从从容容和他们一起跳舞，兴头正高时，还会多喝上几口酒。

但这次，她悄悄留意着坐在窗边的金发女人，在震耳欲聋的音乐下，对方起初有些诧异，往五彩的聚光灯这看了好几眼。但很快，她又重新端起桌上那杯琥珀色的苹果酒，微微抿上几口，朝窗外看去。

Roni没再看她，毕竟她是个有点骄傲的黑发女人。她懒散地，将露出的好看胳膊撑在柜台上，朝着面前的男人弯起一个恰到好处的笑容。这天晚上，她通常是不会拒绝任何一位搭讪者的酒的。她看不起康斯坦斯酒这样优雅，却太过乏味的酒，更别说金发女人常点的苹果酒了。她喜欢那种度数高些，带着辛辣味的酒。Roni也不喜欢慢悠悠端着酒杯晃，她喜欢一口饮尽。搭讪者们常常看着她露出笑容，她也醉醺醺地看着他们笑。

金发女人那似乎围了些人，Roni褐色的眸中带着调侃的笑意，她接过面前绅士的一杯酒，笑着将它一饮而尽。有点辛辣，似乎比她平常喝的度数还高了些，但这又有什么关系呢。Roni的身子从柜台上撑起来，五彩的聚光灯胡乱地在空中摇摆着，也像醉了似的。她身旁的绅士扶了把有些摇摇晃晃的她。

Roni的笑容有些懒散，但依旧那么迷人，她的身影看上去就风浪中失去船舵的船只，跌跌撞撞，被喧闹的人群挤了好几下。几位先生站在金发女人面前，锲而不舍地请她加入狂欢。金发女人微微蹙着眉，神情有些不悦。

Roni的笑容加深了一些，对方微微蹙起的眉，像轻飘飘的蛛丝，提着她的心脏晃了晃。于是她摇摇晃晃朝他们走去，一只胳膊搭上金发女人面前的一个矮个男人的肩，他像是喝了不少酒，咕咕嚷嚷不知道在说什么。Roni朝他笑了笑，另一只胳膊撑在那杯苹果酒前。围着的先生们大多是熟客，他们往外挪了挪，给她让了点位置。Roni笑着看着金发女人，她的笑容也带着点醉意了，对方浅绿色的眸中露出一点点的惊讶神情。

她打量着金发女人，真可爱，她的笑容加得更深了，像往奶茶里又加了几块冰糖，对方就像个被惊扰的，奥林匹克山的神祗。那么……怎么让她的眉蹙得更紧些呢？

金发女人双手抱在胸前，就这么坐着，任由对方有点狡黠的目光黏在脸上。黑发女人俯下身，她那双褐色的眸子满是戏谑，又带着点调笑的神情。她一手揽住金发女人的脖颈，顺势攀上去，温热的鼻息拍打在对方的脸颊上，混杂着有点辛辣的酒味。金发女人怔怔地看着她，Roni唇边勾起一点笑意，这样刚好。于是她凑得更近了些，咬了咬对方的嘴唇。

比起对方礼貌疏离的态度来说，她的嘴唇意外地软，带着点苹果酒味，意外地不错。Roni站起身，围在周围的人震惊地跟群中央公园的雕塑似的，一句话也说不上来。金发女人浅绿色眸中惊讶的神情实在惹人发笑，不过没人说话，也没什么乐子了。Roni带着亲切的笑容，轻轻揽了揽怔在原地的金发女人的肩。

“女士？”

金发女人像被烫到一样，她有些慌乱地向后退，却紧紧地和座椅的皮革贴在一起，于是她猛地站起身，脸颊发烫起来。她什么也没说，推开门，像逃跑一样，从酒吧快步走了出去。

Roni站在原地，她看着金发女人离去的背影，眨了眨眼。

这事，不会还挺严重的吧？

不过，Roni到没多在意这事，毕竟她现在已经醉得不成样子了。她背靠桌子，举起金发女人留下的那杯苹果酒，朝周围说不出话的围观者们露出一个她拿手的迷人笑容。

周围人如梦方醒，他们举着他们的酒瓶，欢闹地，热气腾腾地继续着他们的狂欢。 

-

Roni其实很心虚。

就在那晚，她被酒意熏乱了神经，咬了她一位新客人的嘴唇后，那位客人就再也没来过她的酒吧。

Roni宽慰自己，人嘛，谁没喝醉过几次，谁没咬过别人的嘴唇。

但她还是很心虚，接连着几天，喝酒都一定要看清度数。

在某天深夜，晚到街上只有零星的几盏灯，晚到她酒吧快要打烊时，那位金发女人走进来，坐在了她通常坐的窗边。Roni很心虚，心虚到没等金发女人走过来。就将对方每次都点的苹果酒端到了她的桌上。

金发女人咬了咬唇，她端起苹果酒，向她走来。Roni靠着柜台站着，晕黄色的灯光照着小酒馆，带着点复古的沉闷味道。

Roni露出一个她拿手的迷人笑容，那双褐色眸子中有什么像酒一样晃啊晃的。金发女人将苹果酒递给她，那琥珀色的苹果酒也跟着她眸子里的什么晃啊晃。Roni握着金发女人递来的那杯苹果酒，看着对方从柜台前，拿起另一杯酒，Roni笑着，露着一点点白白的牙齿，和对方的酒杯轻轻碰了碰。

她很少喝苹果酒，甚至碰也没想碰过，苹果酒，也就那些穿着贴身职业裙，优雅漂亮的女士，也许还是镇长什么的，爱喝了。但她忽然想起前几天，她咬着对方下唇尝到的味道，有点像晕黄灯光下飘忽不定的空气，像水汪汪的太阳，雾蒙蒙的天空。

对方正在喝她那杯酒，杜松子酒？颜色不像，尼伊酒？应该更澄清一些。她这么胡思乱想着，胡思乱想地看着对方贴着玻璃酒杯的嘴唇，胡思乱想地看着对方微微仰着头，露出的白皙的脖颈。金发女人放下酒杯，看着她，微微露出一个笑容，她也跟着她露出一个笑容。

Roni想打破这宁静，想让对方看着她说点什么，忽然就忘了心虚。于是黑发女人看着对方，露出一个歉意的，但还是很迷人的笑容。

“那晚喝了太多酒，真是抱歉……我愿意拿点什么当补偿。”

九三年的拉菲？加了冰块的醇香啤酒？干脆就再调一杯苹果酒吧。Roni微微蹙着眉，思索着，金发女人静静地看着她，Roni也静静地看着她，等待着。顷刻，对方忽然凑上前，咬了咬她的嘴唇，咬的也是下唇那。Roni猜到她要做什么，只是那一点点酥麻的感觉，像电流一样冲上来，带着点空中燥热的气息，她的脸颊微微发烫，金发女人已经坐回了高脚椅上。

Roni和她对视着，她的心像是被什么提着晃荡着。对方那浅绿色的眸中带着点笑意，还有点得意的神情。Roni看着她，唇边的笑容忽然加深了，她向前凑近了些，指尖挑起对方的下巴，轻飘飘地在她耳边说，“你似乎还不会接吻啊？”

金发女人僵在原地，黑发女人刻意压得有点低的声音，像海妖惑人的声音，钻进耳膜。Roni顺势揽上她的腰，她的唇上带着刚刚喝过的苹果酒的味道，和对方，嗯……酒味有点辛辣，挺像她通常喝的那种酒的。和金发女人方才喝下的酒的味道缠绵在一起。她慢悠悠地来回打转，轻飘飘地诱敌深入，对方的呼吸声越来越急促，死死捏着高脚椅的手也松了下来。金发女人像是越来越没了力气，那种微妙的情绪，像细小的，噼里啪啦的电流，悄悄地钻进她的血液中。

怎么说，金发女人难受得骨头都有些发痒，尤其是她是两人之中，最清楚她们不应当这么做的人。

但很快，她就无暇顾虑这些了，她揽住对方的腰，在唇齿相碾时回应着她。她们就像在灵魂尖上起舞着，有什么东西，像旧电视机那种滋啦一下的声音，在空中闪现了一下。她回应着黑发女人，有什么将她的心脏都胀满，她难受得想把皮夹克丢掉。

那苹果酒的味道灼烧着她，她们终于难舍难分地分开。Roni微微喘着气，那双褐色的眸子带着狡黠的笑意。金发女人心慌意乱，她想躲开她，想逃出这个小小的酒馆，但她的目光却不听使唤地留在黑发女人身上，不听使唤地在对视中和对方交换心底甜蜜的情话。

她忽然感到一种无地自容的愧疚，以及一种发自心底，能将人撕裂的痛苦。但她像是被什么黏住，依旧和对方对视着。那种渴望缠住了她，让她浑身越来越难受。

“你叫什么名字呢，陌生人？”

Roni那双熟悉的褐色眼睛看着她，她的唇边带着懒散，调笑的笑容。金发女人低着头，轻轻垂了垂睫毛，她屈服了，甚至能说自暴自弃。她在心底猛地深吸了一口气，将近在咫尺的人紧紧抱住。

对方微微有点惊讶，但也由她抱着。金发女人抱着她温热的，柔软的身体，她发烫的脸颊贴着她有些凉意的卷发。她闻着她身上，熟悉的苹果酒味，忽然感觉眸中氤氲起了雾气。但金发女人什么也没说，就这么紧紧地抱着她。小酒馆带着点闷热的味道，救世主神情有点点委屈，她抱着小酒馆的女主人，双眼紧紧闭着，一点松手的打算也没有。 

是的，一点松手的打算也没有。


End file.
